I'm Too Old For This, Damnit!
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: AU of Highschool DxD. Xander has never been good with opening up to others, especially after the war. Now searching for a new purpose, the old leader finds himself working as a teacher of Kuoh Academy. However, the chance of reclaiming a normal life is shattered when he senses several strange signatures and interacts with some familiar people. Possible future lemon/harem. Naru/Rias


**Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here with a new story. Recently, my mind has been fixated on Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover fics. So much so that I've decided to throw my own hat into the ring. Now please keep in mind that this is my first crossover fic, so please be gentle with it.**

**Nonetheless, I am still open to constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored, and reviews that may give any advice will be appreciated.**

**In any case, this is my own twist on the Highschool DxD and Naruto crossover, and I hope you will all like it. If there are any questions, please leave them in the reviews or PM me if you wish to find answers.**

**I will be putting down some explanations at the bottom of each chapter, but they will most likely be about general, and sometimes specific things.**

**I'm not sure if this fic will have any lemons nor am I sure if Naruto will have a harem. If there are enough people calling for it, then I will work to oblige as much as possible.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own Naruto. They belong to their respective owners alongside any anime character that may be seen in this story. I however, do own any OCs that I may create.**

* * *

><p>"Damn, I always hated doing paperwork. Should've of known grading exams and assignments would be the same," sighed a young-looking teacher as he took a sip of coffee before placing the cup near a small pile of papers.<p>

"You should really take a break from working, Xander-san," chuckled a middle-aged man, as he approached one of several refrigerators that were placed within the large teachers' lounge.

"I know, Takashi-san. Unfortunately, perfect attendance and stubborn working are some habits that I can't seem to get rid of," smiled Xander as he stood up to stretch his stiff muscles for a bit. The newly identified Takashi, known usually by his students as Komuro-sensei, was one of the physical education teachers of Kuoh Academy. With spiky black hair that contains a slightly purple hue and gentle brown eyes that were able to transition from cold and mysterious to kind and caring in an instant, the P.E. teacher was a rather handsome man who had gained quite an amount of attention from the school's female population, both student and faculty. Despite him closing in on the age of forty, Takashi still had a rather youthful appearance that was carried over from his days as a teenager. With a lean, yet toned build, Xander and many of the other male teachers knew that their fellow teacher would need to hold the women off with a stick whenever he went out.

"So, you still up for having dinner with my family," asked Takashi as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Xander nodded. "Of course. Saeko-san's cooking is simply too delicious to pass up. I'll even bring some sweets for the kids." Fortunately, the athletic man didn't need to. His wife did it for him. Yes, Takashi Komuro was married to perhaps one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan, Saeko Komuro, formerly known as Saeko Busujima. With long, silky purple hair and misty blue eyes, the reserved and soft-spoken kendo instructor was greatly admired by all the students of Kuoh Academy.

"Just try not to bring anything too sweet, Xander-san. Even though Yuki and Shien just entered high school, they still tend to fall prey to sugar rushes," reminded Takashi.

"Trust me, Takashi-san. I don't want to get on your wife's bad side. Besides, isn't the whole point of those troublemaker twins entering Kuoh Academy is for you to keep an eye on them," chuckled Xander even as his fellow teacher smacked him upside his head.

"Saeko-chan and I just want to keep them safe. Besides, it's not like we're going to baby them during school hours. I'm sure you understand how much a parent worries for their children," replied Takashi as he took as seat in front of Xander, placing the half-eaten sandwich next to the coffee cup.

Xander nodded before grimacing. Although the military history teacher knew how his friends were feeling, having been in charge of an orphanage before it was closed down, Xander didn't have any blood-related children to speak about. With his silver hair and amethyst eyes, as well as his lean, athletic build, Xander appeared to be somewhat plain-looking, meaning he wasn't extremely handsome nor was he considered ugly. While some women might find the teacher exotic due to his foreign appearance, many of the students and faculty members believed Xander to be quite old in spite of his rather youthful appearance. It also didn't help that the man never really shared anything worthwhile about his personal life. Due to his somewhat aloof and stern demeanor, there were few who were actually able to get to know about the reserved man, Takashi and Saeko being a part of that small number.

"Will Naruto-kun be joining us as well?"

Xander shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably going to go check on the homeless people throughout the city," smiled Xander as he thought about the blonde troublemaker.

"I still don't know why you're letting him go to the more dangerous parts of the city. I know that the two of you aren't related by blood, but you both did treat each other as family. I'm just worried that he might get in danger by being around such places." Xander nodded at his friend's concern. Naruto had been a nice welcome in the history teacher's life, helping Xander during a time he needed help the most. In addition, Xander knew that Takashi's kids and wife would be devastated if anything happened to the blonde. Shien and Yuki had grown quite attached to the prankster not long after he had saved them from a street gang several months ago. Saeko had also taken a liking to the young man, as she loved his kind and carefree nature, seeing him as the son she never had, yet. "I'm not his father, so I can't really control him. Besides, Naruto's been an orphan all his life. He understands what it's like to be alone and unwanted. He gives those poor souls hope."

Takashi sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Xander-san."

Xander chuckled. "Don't worry. Naruto is a fighter. He won't lose to a bunch of thugs. Besides, he did learn from the best after all."

"You mean from his godparents." Xander nodded as he finished up his coffee. "I could only teach him the basics of combat and tactics. Everything else is something he needs to learn on his own."

"Right. You were a former soldier." Xander nodded. "I'm sure Naruto-kun is touched that you and your family are concerned for him, but he can take care of himself. Why do you think I allowed him to move out of my home?"

Takashi raised a brow before giving his fellow teacher a smirk. "So that you wouldn't embarrass him when he brings a girl over?" Xander chuckled, a smile briefly appearing on the otherwise reserved man's face. Sighing, the Kuoh Academy teacher thanked his friend for the talk before gathering the graded papers. "I'll be sure to let Naruto know about the dinner. Hopefully, he'll make it."

"Take it easy, Xander-san," smiled Takashi.

"No promises," smirked Xander as he walked out of the teachers' lounge. Cracking his neck, Xander sighed once more before heading back towards his classroom, having to prepare for the next class. However, a commotion outside caused the military history teacher to pause. Raising a brow, Xander walked over to the windows before opening it and taking a look outside.

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU PERVERTS," screamed two furious girls as they and several other female students as they chased after three male students and were brandishing their kendo sticks with dangerous precision. Taking a closer look, Xander recognized the group as Kuoh Academy's kendo club, as he had been introduced to the young students through Saeko. However, it was the three students the kendo girls were chasing after that made the teacher sigh. Although he had not been a teacher of Kuoh Academy for long, Xander easily recognized the three students as the Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy. In fact, Xander knew the three students quite well as the three of them had numerous meetings with him during detention, and from how the kendo girls were screaming at the perverts, he knew that those three would meet with him again later on in the week.

It wasn't that Xander found the Perverted Trio to be a menace. In reality, he could see each of them having a large amount of potential. Matsuda, being a former jock and school sports star, had great potential to be a skilled athlete. Motohama, meanwhile, had great potential with his very precise and accurate eye for detail, allowing him to be a great engineer or designer. Hell, the kid could even become a very skilled police detective if he had the stomach for it. This was further supported by the fact that he received the highest scores amongst the three perverts during the exams. However, it was perhaps Issei Hyoudou who has the most potential amongst the three perverted teenagers. Despite his faults, which were many, the teen was very kind and caring when he wanted to be and to those close to him. In addition, Xander could tell that Issei had a great power hidden underneath all that perverted stupidity. The boy just needed someone to help him unlock it.

Shaking himself away from his thoughts, Xander closed the window before continuing his way towards his classroom. Just as he entered his classroom and closed the door, Xander looked up when he heard the sudden rush of footsteps pounding the hall right outside the room, screaming and laughing filling up the hallway before quickly returning to silence.

Xander sighed. "I wonder which club Naruto pranked this time."

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

Xander sighed as the school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Standing up and erasing his lesson on the history of the Second World War, Xander quickly made sure to remind his students that there would be a test at the end of the week before giving the students their freedom. However, the military history teacher kept one certain student back. "Hyoudou-san. Stay back for a second. I want to talk to you about a few things."

"Yes, Melee-sensei," asked the perverted brunette as he walked up to the teacher's desk. Xander sighed. "Alright, Issei. What's with these grades? The last few scores on your reports and quizzes were a 'C' average at best. I know you've turned in work that was better than this," stated the silver-haired teacher. "I'm sorry sensei. It's just that I got a call from Motohama and Matsuda the other night about…" Xander raised a hand, silencing his student. "I don't want to hear any excuses about your perverted exploits. Out of the three of you, Motohama gets the highest scores and is actually performing well in his classes. Matsuda on the other hand is able to at least fall back on his athletic skills. You have neither of their talents, Issei. You must do better if you want to graduate and get into a good university," chastised Xander.

Issei said nothing to his instructor and merely looked down in shame. While Xander wasn't the best teacher to interact with, Issei considered the man to be his favorite teacher as he didn't seem too bothered by his perverted antics. In fact, the man usually went out of his way to help any struggling students with their work, Issei being one of them. However, the worst thing that the young student feared was seeing the disappointment that was in his teacher's eyes, the same disappointment that he would see in the eyes of his parents. Seeing the distraught face on his young pupil, Xander sighed before grasping the young man's shoulder. "Issei. I know that you don't take disappointment well, and that you can get distracted easily, but this is important. I consider students like you to be hidden gems that are just waiting to be discovered. I want to see you succeed, but I can't do it alone. You need to be disciplined and help me find the gem that's inside you," said Xander as he gave the teen a small smile.

Surprised by the man's words, Issei was even more shocked when Xander smiled at him. Since the man had arrived at Kuoh Academy, only a handful of students and faculty have ever seen the man smile. In fact, there were many rumors that circulated around the school about the military history teacher not even having any kind of emotions to display. Nodding dumbly, Issei quickly bowed to his instructor before moving to leave the classroom. Turning around just as he opened the door, Issei looked to his sensei with a determined look in his eyes. "I won't let you down, sensei. I'll get better at my work. I promise to not disappoint you again."

Giving his young student another small smile, Xander simply waved Issei off to enjoy the rest of his day. Sighing, Xander returned to tidying up the classroom, not bothering to turn around when the door once again opened. "You know, I think Issei-san is only the fifth person in Kuoh to ever see you smile," chuckled Naruto as he helped his former guardian gather his things. "Issei is an outcast that needs a role model. I was hoping that you would fill that space, Naruto. After all, your grades, age, and personality make you a much better candidate for Issei to look up to." Naruto laughed once more before handing Xander some assignments that the teacher needed to grade. "You know, I'm not one to be with perverts, even though my best friend is one. Besides, everyone knows that Issei-san is a good guy. It's just his perverted antics that get him into trouble."

"Says the inheritor and new author of the Icha Icha series," smirked Xander, while Naruto groaned. It was true. Naruto was in fact the sole owner and writer of the highly popular adult novel series after his godfather, Jiraiya, passed away due to an incurable disease several years ago. Despite not being able to fully adopt and take care of his godson, the old pervert did his best to be a part of the young man's life, visiting and interacting with Naruto at least three times a month. This included informing the blonde of his parents and their identities, as well as any memories that the old pervert had of Minato and Kushina. In the end, the old writer, wrote in his will that Naruto was to be given all his possessions and assets, including the Icha Icha franchise. Tsunade, Naruto's godmother and Jiraiya's childhood friend, had at first been furious about the idea of Naruto inheriting the adult series, but later came to accept her godson wanting to continue Jiraiya's work as a way to honor his memory. Fortunately, none of the students or faculty, or God forbid the Perverted Trio, knew about Naruto's connection with the famous author or that he himself had taken on the title of 'Toad Sage'. Ironically, there were many more female fans of the series within the school than males, especially after Naruto had inherited the franchise. "Hey! At least, I have the decency to respect women rather than ogle them like an idiot."

Xander snorted. "I know. Tsunade had beaten the etiquette into you for years, remember?" Naruto shivered as he remembered his godmother's teachings. "I never thought there would be someone scarier than you." Xander's face scrunched up in thought as he remembered a certain spandex-wearing duo as well as a certain silver-haired maid before blanching. "I'm pretty sure that there are others who are worse than me, unless you find me in a particularly bad mood. Anyways, Takashi-san and his family has invited us to dinner. I'm planning on bringing sweets for the twins. You coming?" Naruto nodded. "I'd have to be an idiot to skip out on Saeko-obasan's meals. I've been wanting to tell Shien and Yuki about my latest prank."

Xander chuckled at his former charge's enthusiasm as he and Naruto left the school building and headed towards the parking lot. While Naruto lived only a block away from the school grounds, the young blonde decided to tag along with his former guardian. "Why don't we invite Tsunade as well? I'm sure she'll like to have a nice dinner with her godson and friends," suggested Xander as he unlocked his 2010 Acura TLX, a surprise gift that Naruto had given him several weeks ago. Naruto readily agreed, also wanting to spend some time with his surrogate mother and grandmother. Although Xander had allowed his former charge to live on his own, Tsunade still made regular visits to the young blonde during the weekends, as she lived halfway between Naruto's house and Kuoh's hospital. "She should be finishing up at the hospital now. I'll call her so that we can pick her up on the way to Takashi-ojisan's home."

Xander nodded as he drove out of the parking lot and into the moderately busy streets. While Kuoh wasn't as large as the other cities in Japan, it was still quite big for a town. "So which club did you prank this time," asked Xander as he stopped at a red light. "The Baseball Club," answered the teen casually. "Really? Isn't that the fourth time you pranked them?" Naruto nodded. "What'd you do this time," sighed Xander as he continued towards the hospital. "Hey! What makes you think I started it?!" Xander snorted. "You don't. However, you tend to do innocent things that seem to piss people off. Remember that time you caught Issei and his friends peeping on the Kendo Club girls? You tied those three up and left them hanging on a tree like a piñata. The girls had a field day with that one." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms. "It's not my fault I hate perverts. I get being a regular male with hormones, but those guys take things way over the line." Xander rolled his eyes. "Nonetheless, it still made you popular with the girls, making the boys get pissed off. Remember, you have good grades, a great personality, good looks, and good skills. You're pretty much the best boyfriend or husband a girl could find," finished Xander, making Naruto blush in embarrassment. However, Naruto didn't dispute his former guardian's words, as he was well aware about how the women, both student and faculty, of Kuoh Academy felt about him. Although he ironically wrote smut, Naruto was a person of integrity, morals, and chivalry, a combination that doesn't exist in too many males these days. Still, this didn't mean that Naruto didn't have an eye for beauty. He was just more respectful about it. Thus, Naruto was essentially enemy number one in the eyes of the school's male population. While Kiba Yuuto had originally been given such a title due to his impressively good looks, the fellow blonde didn't actively take down the perverts of the Academy.

"So they're jealous. It doesn't give them the right to try and bully me when nobody's around." Xander shook his head. "No, it does not. However, that doesn't mean you get to break into the Baseball Club's supply room and make all their bats look like penises and paint and string their baseballs to look like giant anal beads," sighed the man while Naruto snickered at the memory of his last prank. "At least your pranks don't tend to harm people." Naruto laughed. "No. Just humiliate them in public," snickered the blonde as Xander smirked a bit.

It didn't take long to pick up Tsunade from the hospital, during which Naruto gave his surrogate grandmother an enthusiastic hug. Despite Tsunade hitting her godson's thick skull for what seemed like a countless number of times now, the older blonde dearly loved the younger teen, as it was Naruto who had helped her finally make peace with her demons. Take into account that Tsunade still looked like she did in her late twenties and early thirties, although she was currently fifty, their relationship would look more like that of two close siblings rather than a mother-son relationship. Shaking off his amusement in watching his precious people interact, Xander quickly bought the sweets before swiftly returning to the car. Fortunately, the Komuro household was very close to the market district and the trio were able to make it there in record time.

Once parking the car, Xander shook his head in amusement as he watched Naruto excitedly run up to the front porch and knock on the door, Tsunade following close behind. Locking the car, Xander ran a hand through his shaggy, shoulder length hair before walking in to see a pair of giggling blurs tackle his former charge to the ground. Looking to the side, Xander could see Tsunade chatting with Saeko and Takashi while also helping with the last touches to the food. Sighing, the military history teacher quickly plucked the two fifteen-year-old girls off the laughing blonde. Setting them down, Xander inspected the twins to see how much they had grown since the last time he had seen them. Shien looked exactly like a mini version of her mother, even having the same long and silky purple hair that Saeko was famous for, although her eyes were brown just like her father's. In contrast, Yuki looked just like a female version of Takashi with her shoulder-length spiky hair and warm brown eyes. At a glance, Xander knew that they were around the same height as Koneko Toujou, another one of Xander's students, and that they would soon grow up to inherit their mother's beauty. However, there were some noticeable differences between the twins. Shien was extremely gentle and shy, different from her mother's confident and rarely seen sadistic personality. Meanwhile, Yuki was more of a tomboy and was a bit apathetic to others that weren't her precious people, no doubt inheriting it from her father. Sighing, Xander patted both first years on the head before smirking sadistically at Naruto.

"W-What's with that look, Xander-jiji?" Xander said nothing before tossing the box of sweets at the nervous blonde, his smirk still plastered on. "Have fun, Naruto. Remember, Saeko-san doesn't like it when Yuki and Shien are filled up with sweets, especially right before dinner," reminded Xander as he walked into the kitchen. Gulping, Naruto looked over to see the twins eyeing the box of sweets with a deep hunger, not unlike a starving coyote eyeing a piece of meat. Not making any sudden movements, Naruto slowly sat up with the box of sweets in hand, waving his free hand at the twins in a disarming manner. "Now, Shien-chan. Yuki-chan. There's no need for those looks. You can have them later," started the blonde.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. But we want those sweets now," cried both girls as they pounced on the blonde with stars in their eyes. "Gah!" Hearing his former charge's cries and whimpers made Xander smirk as he helped set the table. Tsunade shook her head in amusement as she saw the young trio wrestle on the floor, but did smack Xander up the head for his little prank. Chuckling, Takashi set some food down before looking over to his lovely wife to see her frowning at the school teacher. "Xander-san. While we do see you as a part of the family, please do not spoil our children with sweets," smiled Saeko, although both Takashi and Tsunade could feel the dreadful and dangerous aura surrounding the beautiful samurai. Shivering slightly, Xander nodded in an apologetic manner, not wanting to feel the woman's wrath. Only God knew how many times he'd been the target of a woman's fury throughout his life. "Hai, Saeko-san. I'll make sure that Shien and Yuki don't devour all the sweets."

"Good," smiled Saeko, as if the dangerous feelings were never there. Sweat-dropping at his wife's actions, Takashi nonetheless smiled before walking out to help the young blonde out. "Now, now, girls. Leave Naruto-kun and the sweets alone. We can't have two spoiling your dinner. Now go wash up and help your mother in the kitchen," told Takashi as he took the box of sweets away from his daughters. "Okay, daddy!" Smiling, Takashi held his hand out to Naruto. Thanking his surrogate uncle, the young blonde grasped the man's hand before pushing himself back to his feet. "You certainly seem worse for wear, Naruto-kun," chuckled the academy teacher.

"Sure, Takashi-ojisan. Laugh it up. Just so you know, you'll be the one taking care of those two after dinner," smirked Naruto. However, the young blonde didn't expect the P.E. teacher to return a smirk of his own. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but you and Tsunade-san are staying the night with us." Naruto gaped as the older man continued to the kitchen. "What?! Since when did that happen?!" Smirking, Takashi glanced back at the blonde. "Since Saeko-chan managed to convince Tsunade-san to have you stay for the night. She wants to spend time with her favorite blondes too." Naruto was about to retort but was suddenly cut off when a pair of blurs suddenly jumped on his back, almost face-planting the blonde.

"Yay! Naruto-kun is staying the night," cried both Yuki and Shien as they held onto their surrogate older brother's shoulders. "We'll have so much fun, especially after we have the sweets," giggled both teenagers. For his part, Naruto simply whimpered at the thought. The last time the two first-years were high on sugar, they ended up tying Naruto to a chair before dressing him up and slathering make-up all over him, affectionately calling him 'Naruko'. Of course, they were sufficiently scolded and punished by Saeko, as it was her make-up that was used in addition to the fact that their behavior was not appropriate when having a guest in their home. What Takashi didn't tell the younger man was that Saeko, was also greatly amused by her daughters' designs, secretly took pictures of him while he was still dressed as 'Naruko'. It turned out that the blonde could actually appear to be a cute girl if done correctly, which both Yuki and Shien have obviously done.

"Why isn't Xander-jiji staying," cried Naruto as anime-tears streamed down his face. Xander grunted as he came out with several plates of food, "I've got work to do. I need to get home and grade those assignments my students turned in." Takashi chuckled as he helped his wife and Tsunade bring out the last of the food. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. We won't have a repeat of what happened last time," assured the man as he patted Naruto on the head. Grumbling, Naruto walked over to the dining table, the twins still holding on to his back as he moved, "There better not be. It took hours to get all that stuff off of me."

Xander sighed tiredly, but held a small smile as he looked at the people who became his surrogate family. 'Spending time with friends and family. Now that's the life…'

"Xander-san. You better hurry or else Yuki-chan and Shien-chan will steal all the meat," informed Saeko, shaking the man out of his thoughts.

"Right…" Grasping his chopsticks, the teacher merely nodded before digging in. Tsunade merely laughed as she gulped down some sake before scolding Naruto to eat more neatly, again.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Naruto sighed as he walked towards Kuoh Academy alongside Yuki and Shien. After dinner, the group had spent the rest of the night simply chatting and playing games while also enjoying the sweets that Xander had brought. Fortunately for the blonde, Yuki and Shien were easy on the sweets and didn't succumb to the sugar rushes that he desperately feared. Unfortunately, by the time it was time for Xander to go and for everyone else to turn in for the night, the twins were already asleep and using Naruto as their personal giant teddy bear, a habit that the young girls seemed to have developed not long after Naruto first slept over. Apparently, the two claimed that Naruto was very warm and comforting, not unlike when they had spent their youths sleeping with their parents after waking up from nightmares. While he was glad that the two were comfortable sleeping against him, Naruto found himself to be incredibly stiff and sore. Sleeping on the couch while sitting up was not a very good way to sleep.

"Mou, Naruto-kun. We're sorry about using you as a giant plushy," apologized Shien as she shyly looked away. Yuki nodded. "Yeah. It's just that you feel really nice and warm, like a fire that won't burn someone." Naruto tried not to groan as he stretched out some of his muscles, and simply waved the two off. The blonde knew that it wasn't their fault, as he knew that his body seemed to radiate a warmth that people were just comfortable with. In addition, he didn't want to say anything that would hurt their feelings or make them feel guilty. Doing such a thing would only make Yuki hit him in the head, while Shien would looked like a kicked puppy, two outcomes that Naruto didn't really like to see occur. "It's fine. Besides, you were both tired from all the games and sweets we had last night."

Shien nodded, while Yuki grinned. "Yeah. Who knew giant sized versions of board games could be so fun." Naruto nodded as he enjoyed the slight breeze that graced the three of them this morning. This was a common occurrence for the trio whenever Naruto would sleepover. As they were still in walking distance to Kuoh Academy, the blonde would usually escort his surrogate sisters to the school when it was time for them to leave. Although their father always offered to drive them to the school, the twins wanted to sleep in as much as they could like any other regular high school student. As for Naruto, he simply liked to walk to school whenever possible.

"Well, we're here. Just try not to make Xander-jiji too irritated. We all know that he's not a morning person."

"Actually, if it wasn't for our dad, we wouldn't have thought Melee-sensei could be anything other than a grumpy old man," admitted Yuki, causing Naruto to sweat drop. "Despite what you've just said being correct, he's not really a bad guy." Shien giggled before looking up to the blonde shyly. "You're right. He likes to pull the occasional prank on you from time to time." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted a bit. "I still don't understand how he was able to get me with that prank," muttered the third year. Shaking his head, Naruto bid the girls goodbye and turned to get to his own homeroom until he heard screams and squeals coming from the front gate. Turning, the blonde saw that there was a small crowd of students near the front gates squealing and giving praises to the two most popular students of Kuoh Academy.

"Look! It's Rias-sama!"

"One of the 'Two Great Onee-samas'! And look! There's Akeno-sama as well!"

"Rias-chan! Akeno-chan! Please go out with me!"

"No! Go out with me!"

"Back off you two. I'm asking Rias-chan out!"

Raising a brow at the crowd of students either giving praise or trying to get their attention, Naruto saw Rias and Akeno walking towards their own homeroom, which coincidentally was the same homeroom as Shien and Yuki's, Xander's class. Although he had heard of them amongst the student body, Naruto had never personally seen the 'Two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy'. This was mostly due to his time being spent on pranks, training, and meeting up with Xander after school. However, the rumors and descriptions of the two young women, in Naruto's opinion, did not do them justice. Rias Gremory, a fellow third year high school student, had perfect alabaster skin, shining blue-green eyes, and had a very shapely body that any woman would kill for. However, it was her flowing and elegantly wild crimson red hair that really captured Naruto's attention. It was as if there was an invisible force deep within his soul that just made him want to caress and feel her soft, gorgeous hair and take in her delicious scent. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Naruto shifted his eyes towards the taller young woman walking next to Rias. As with Rias, Akeno Himejima too was more stunning than what the rumors and whispers had made her out to be. With her long black hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon, violet eyes, angelic smile, and buxom figure, Akeno truly was the perfect representation of a Japanese nadeshiko woman. However, Naruto couldn't help but shiver in slight fear when he gazed upon her.

"A sadist," whispered Naruto as he turned away from the two young women. For some reason or another, Naruto had been able to inherit his late godfather's ability to observe people with great detail, getting a sense of how their personalities worked. Almost immediately, the young blonde knew that Akeno was a sadist, and if his shivers were anything to go by, a very proud sadist.

"I just hope she never meets Saeko-obasan," muttered Naruto as he entered the school building.

* * *

><p>*At the Same Time*<p>

"Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Who was that boy? The tall one with the spiky blonde hair who was staring at us."

"Oh, he must be Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard about him from the other girls throughout the school. He dethroned Kiba-kun as 'Prince of Kuoh Academy' after taking down the Perverted Trio on more than one occasion, but he's mostly famous for his pranks on the various school clubs. They're actually quite amusing."

"I see…"

"Ara, ara. Is Buchou interested in the handsome prankster?"

Rias huffed, although a slight blush did dust her cheeks for a moment. "Nothing like that. I'm just curious since I haven't seen him before."

"Ufufufu, from what I've heard, he is quite close to our homeroom teacher, Melee-sensei."

"Yes, about that…did you get anything about our teacher?"

Akeno sighed. "No, nothing. I've had our familiars observe him, yet he seems to keep evading them somehow, so we don't even know where he lives. He never uses any of the contract fliers that they give him either. In addition, he seems to be just a regular human. No reserves of any kind. Not the kind of person anyone from any of the three factions would want."

Rias narrowed her eyes in suspicion as they walked through the halls, almost reaching Xander's class. "Disappointing, and a bit strange as well. It's very subtle, but he exudes the feeling of being an experienced warrior. Perhaps he was just a former soldier after all."

Akeno nodded. "Given his extensive knowledge on military history, tactics, and weapons, that would seem very likely. However, what I did find even stranger was that he didn't have any kind of paperwork on him."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have any form of birth certificate, bank account, or real estate. There isn't even any record of him ever being a soldier for any of the world's military groups. It's as if he just came out of thin air."

Rias sighed. "As suspicious as that is, we can't spend any more time on investigating Melee-sensei. Did you check out our other prospective members?"

Akeno nodded. "Yes. However, the only one of note is Hyoudou Issei, a member of the 'Perverted Trio'. However, it's mostly because I have sensed several fallen angels near him, most likely observing. It's a strong possibility that he might have a very powerful sacred gear."

"Hmm. Make sure to have our familiars keep an eye on him. The fact that there are fallen angels observing him makes his situation all the more complicated."

"Hai, Buchou."

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the school gates to meet up with Yuki and Shien. It wasn't that he didn't like escorting the girls to their home, it was just that today had been another usual day of Kuoh Academy. After stopping Issei and his friends from peeking on the Kendo Club again, Naruto pranked another club before working on another chapter of his upcoming Icha Icha novel. The only new event that occurred seemed to be when Issei had come running up to the blonde and his former guardian, proclaiming that he had a real date with a very cute girl. Although slightly skeptical about the news, the third year had simply shrugged at the news, not finding it too outlandish at all. However, Naruto did notice that Xander had narrowed his eyes slightly, but he simply chalked it up to the older man being irritable with his paperwork again. "Man~ I feel like I'm in a rut. Why can't something exciting happen in my life once in a while?"

"I'm sorry if spending time with us is boring, Naruto-kun," scowled Yuki as Shien gave her usual gentle smile. Naruto grinned nervously and raised his hands in a placating manner. "No, no. It's nothing like that. I just feel like it's been getting a little boring around here, that's all." Yuki huffed before she walked off, Shien and Naruto following closely behind. "I still don't understand why we can't just walk home ourselves. We're making you go the opposite way."

"Tou-san just wants us to be safe, Nee-chan. He just feels a lot more comfortable with Naruto-kun being with us." Naruto sighed as this was a conversation that had come up a number of times since he had saved them from the street gang. During the times their father couldn't drive them home due to his work as a teacher, Naruto would usually escort his friends home, a request that he was happy to oblige as he understood his surrogate uncle's concern. Despite this, Naruto had to agree with Yuki's words. After the whole debacle with the street gang, Saeko decided to teach her daughters in the way of the sword. Needless to say, the twins and Naruto, whom was merely a spectator at the time, learned why Takashi was afraid of his wife. Fortunately for the twins, the harsh training proved to be very fruitful. Under their mother's teachings, both Yuki and Shien were well on their way to becoming samurais in their own right. The young girls even took on some hand-to-hand training from Naruto himself.

"He's just trying to makes sure you're both safe, Yuki-chan. He loves you and Shien-chan way too much to see either of you hurt. Takashi-ojisan is just doing what any father would do when it comes to protecting his family," reminded Naruto, getting Yuki to sigh once more.

"I know, and I get it. I just wish he'd trust us to walk home alone. He knows that we know how to handle ourselves. I just feel like there's something else in his request with you, Naruto-kun." Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders at his friend's response. "Anyways, we'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun. Are you still going to check on the homeless people near the markets?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's been a while since I've last seen them. I hope they're doing well."

"It's nice to see you being so kind, Naruto-kun," smiled Shien. Naruto simply blushed in embarrassment before waving off to his surrogate little sisters. Turning around, the blonde third year checked the sky to see that he still had time to make his errands before dinner. Smiling, Naruto began his trek towards the market district. Hopefully, the supermarket had stocked up on his favorite instant ramen!

* * *

><p>*Later that Night*<p>

Naruto sighed as made his way towards his home. After making sure that the homeless people were doing alright, the blonde had went forth with his usual errands that consisted of mostly buying groceries and chatting with some of the store and vendor owners. Unfortunately, the market district seemed much busier than usual, forcing Naruto to spend much more time there than he needed. It was a good thing that his favorite restaurant wasn't too busy during the dinner hours. Old Man Ichiraku really knew how to make a great bowl of ramen. Sighing, Naruto adjusted the plastic bags in his hands before taking a glance around his surroundings. The blonde had decided to cut through the park to shave off some time towards his home.

"Man. I know that it's a little late, but the park shouldn't feel like some ghost town," muttered Naruto has he took another glance around the deserted park. Despite it being a weeknight, the park was still a place that many couples, athletes, and walkers loved to enjoy. Plus, the sun had just gone down, meaning it still wasn't too late out. Shivering once more, Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck rise a bit, his instincts quickly telling him that danger was nearby.

"Huh? Isn't that Issei and his date," muttered Naruto to himself. As the blonde walked closer and was about to call out to his friend, the next few words immediately made his blood freeze.

"Please die for me, Issei-kun."

"Wha-" was all that escaped the brunette's lips as Amano Yuuma stabbed Issei with a dagger of light. Smiling cruelly, Yuuma stepped back before a bright light erupted from her person. Once the light faded away, a more mature and deadly-looking Yuuma, who had revealed her true name to be Raynare, sat elegantly on the large fountain behind her. In addition, her transformation had come with a change of clothes, as her blouse and skirt were switched with mere leather straps that barely covered her modesty, a pair of shoulder guards, a pair gloves with small chains hanging from them, and a pair of thigh-high heeled boots. From her back sprouted two large black wings.

Giggling at Issei's shocked expression, Raynare stretched out her wings, feeling much more comfortable in her true form. "I'm sorry that this had to happen, Issei-kun. You're really a nice boy and the date was fun. Sadly, you are simply too much of a threat to leave alive."

"Issei," shouted Naruto as he dropped his bags and ran towards his dying friend, the shock of what he had seen finally leaving his system. However, as Naruto kneeled down by Issei's side, the blonde knew that he would be unable to save his friend. While Xander and Jiraiya had taught him the basics of fighting, it was Tsunade who had taught him the basics of medicine and the healing arts. From where he could see the blood soaking through Issei's shirt, Naruto knew that Raynare had pierced through the liver and might have even cut a major artery.

Seeing the blonde newcomer call out to her target, Raynare laughed at Naruto's desperate face as his hands were stained with Issei's blood. "Well now, this is unexpected. I did not know that I had an audience to witness my performance."

Stiffening at the woman's cruel words, Naruto glared dangerously at the Fallen Angel. Growling, the blonde third year charged at his friend's murderer. Sighing at the interloper's reckless act, Raynare dully created a spear of light before shooting it at the young man. However, the Fallen Angel was quickly surprised to see Naruto sidestep the attack with ease. Raynare quickly flapped her wings to lift her away from what would have been a very painful punch. Smirking at the frustrated blonde, Raynare created several spears of light before throwing them in succession. Despite rage clouding his judgment, Naruto was still able to dodge the deadly projectiles but was unable to react when Raynare suddenly swooped down and stabbed him through the abdomen with a light dagger, the very same construct that she had used to kill Issei. For a few tense seconds, both Fallen Angel and human were frozen, until Naruto started to cough up blood. As the dying teen collapse on his back, Raynare simply allowed the dagger to slide away from Naruto's body before letting the dagger itself fade away. Naruto continued to cough up blood as he grasped at his wound in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. Chuckling at Naruto's struggling form, the Fallen Angel stepped forward to get a closer look at the blonde.

"It's too bad I had to kill you. You're quite the looker, and I'm sure I would've had some fun with you. Unfortunately, you sealed your fate the moment you interfered with my affairs. Have fun in the afterlife." As Raynare turned and flew away into the night sky, neither her nor the still struggling Naruto had noticed a small paper near Issei's corpse starting to give off a soft red glow. Coughing up more blood that was filling up his airways, Naruto struggled to stay awake; however, the encroaching darkness told the blonde that death was quickly approaching.

"This can't be the end," choked out Naruto as his vision started to blur. However, before he had succumb to the darkness, his eyes latched onto a large hazy figure looking down on him, the figure letting out a tired sigh as the blonde finally lost consciousness.

"You really know how to stir up the pot, kid."

* * *

><p>*The Next Early Morning*<p>

"GAH," screamed Naruto as he shot up from the bed he had been resting on. Panting slightly, the blonde took several deep breaths to calm himself down before placing his hands over his stomach. Brows furrowing, Naruto lifted his shirt to see his stomach completely fine, not a single scratch on it.

"That was some dream," sighed Naruto as he rubbed his hair with his hands, only to freeze when he felt two things on his head.

Two twitchy and furry things.

Looking up in shock, Naruto saw that there was a full body mirror on the wall facing the bed. However, it was what he saw in the mirror that shocked him. While most of his body was completely normal, Naruto could see two fox ears peeking through his spiky blonde hair, replacing his original human ears. "What the," began Naruto but the blonde freezes as his eyes catch another abnormality. Actually, make that nine abnormalities. Slowly turning his eyes away from the mirror, Naruto looks down to see nine fluffy fox tails protruding from his lower back, all nine of them lying in various angles. Slowly caressing one of the tails, Naruto flinched back as he actually felt the sensation of his hand making contact with the golden yellow fur. However, the sensation didn't just come from his hand. It came from his lower back as well. Turning back to the mirror, Naruto continued to stare at his reflection, specifically switching between the golden furred, white-tipped ears and tails for a few more minutes before doing the only logical thing when one is faced with such a situation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming his head off.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Hearing the familiar voice, Naruto snapped out of his screaming and turned to see the bedroom door open to reveal Xander holding a small tray with some food on it. "I brought you some breakfast, although it seems you've awoken a bit earlier than dawn," said the older man as he handed the tray to his former charge. Seeing Naruto's confused look, Xander gestured towards the window. Following his gesture, Naruto saw that it was indeed a few hours before dawn, quite early for anyone to have breakfast. Pulling up a nearby chair, Xander sat down by Naruto's side, watching the young teen devour the small amount of bacon, eggs, and toast. After Naruto had finished the last of his orange juice, he thanked his former guardian for the meal while also asking what had happened to him.

"You seem to be taking your transformation pretty well," examined Xander as he set aside the tray on the small desk that was next to the bed. Naruto simply sighed before shrugging. "I won't be getting any answers by just panicking. Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-baachan always taught me that panicking helps no one." Xander nodded. "That they did. So, where do you want to start?" Naruto thought for a moment before retelling the events of his 'dream' to Xander, from his escorting of the twins to his apparent death at the hands of Raynare. "So that's pretty much it."

Xander merely nodded at his former charge, showing no visible reactions that conveyed disbelief. "I know that escorting Yuki and Shien home and your errands around town are a part of your daily life, so I'll be focusing more on the ending." Naruto nodded as he touched his stomach. "Yeah, did I really…you know…"

Xander raised a brow, "Die?" Naruto nodded as he gripped his stomach, "Yeah. I remember Issei's date, Yuuma or whatever, stabbed me with some kind of light." Xander sighed before shaking his head. "Thankfully, you didn't die. However, you were very close to dying, since I did find you bleeding out quite the amount. I was able to bring you back to my house and heal you as much as I could. Fortunately, none of your major organs were hit, so I didn't have to do anything too drastic." Naruto sighed before thanking his teacher for saving his life, to which Xander merely waved off. "But wait, Issei was there. Does that mean he's…" trailed off the blonde, dread chilling every part of his body.

Xander nodded solemnly. "Issei was already dead when I found you," informed Xander, causing Naruto to grit his teeth in anger and frustration. "However, there is no need to despair. Issei is perfectly fine and healthy, and will be at school later today," finished Xander, making Naruto shoot up with a look of disbelief. "Wait, you said he was already dead. How in the hell will Issei be fine?" Xander let out a mirthless laugh before leaning forward on his chair. "That is actually the second thing that we need to talk about. What do you know about the supernatural?" Naruto blinked at the man. "Supernatural? You mean, like, mythical creatures and spirits?" Xander nodded as he leaned back, his eyes narrowing. "Yes. However, we will be focusing more on the three most known factions of today's religions. The Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils." Naruto blinked before his brows furrowed. "Hold on, Xander-jiji. Do you mean to tell me that all that supernatural stuff actually exists?" Xander nodded before sighing. "Yes, the supernatural does in fact exist. Long ago, the affairs of otherworldly beings were common knowledge, particularly those involved with the various religions. However, as humanity grew and developed, these beings have become more obscure and retreated to the shadows of the world and human society."

Naruto's eyes flicked to his stomach before returning his attention to Xander. "So then, Issei's date…"

Xander nodded. "The woman who killed Issei and nearly succeeded in killing you is a Fallen Angel. To be more specific, she is a member of the Grigori, an organization consisting of the Angels who fell from Heaven's Grace."

"Then what about Issei? If what you've told me is true, then someone must have brought him back, right?"

Xander snorted. "That's where the Devils come in."

"Devils?"

"Yes. When I first found you, I noticed a small glow coming from a small flyer that was stained with Issei's blood. It must've fallen out of his pocket before activating. It is very likely that Issei was reincarnated as a devil by the one he had summoned."

"But why bring him back? What does Issei have that warrants the attention of these people?"

"It's because of the power inside him."

"The power inside him?"

Xander nodded. "Yes. Long ago, the Biblical God created a system in Heaven that would protect His Angels as well as God's chosen people, humanity. This system grants the Angels the ability to use pure light magic, while it gave the humans special abilities in the form of sacred gears."

"What are sacred gears? Is that what Issei has?"

"Indeed. Issei was a target because of his sacred gear. However, his must be incredibly powerful or dangerous if it warranted involvement with the Fallen Angels. For you see, sacred gears are not just abilities, but tools and weapons that the Biblical God granted to humanity so that they could protect themselves from dangers such as the Fallen Angels and Devils. These sacred gears appear in many forms and types. Some are common. Some are weak. Some are powerful. Issei's sacred gear would most likely categorize in the last group. In fact, many of history's most famous figures had sacred gears inside them."

"But I've known Issei since the beginning of middle school, and I've never seen him use any kind of special ability."

"This simply means that Issei is unknown of his own sacred gear. Most sacred gears are activated by the desires of their hosts," explained Xander, only to receive a deadpanned look from Naruto.

Xander sweat dropped. "I'm pretty sure there isn't a sacred gear that reacts to the desires of a pervert. Anyways, the Fallen Angel may have wanted to nip a potential threat in the bud before it could truly flourish. You were nearly killed simply for being a witness."

"Are sacred gears that dangerous?"

Xander sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Not all sacred gears are dangerous, but there are those that are powerful enough to kill Gods, Buddhas, and very powerful Devils. These sacred gears are known as the Thirteen Longinus. Even still, much of the world's history was shaped through the actions of those wielding sacred gears."

Naruto sighed. "Okay. Now I know why Issei was killed and what that woman is. But what about me? How did I get these fox ears and tails," asked Naruto as he gestured to his golden-furred and white-tipped appendages.

Xander grimaced at what he had to explain next. "You're actually not fully human."

"What?!" screamed the blonde, causing Xander to flinch slightly.

"You're actually a hybrid. Your father was human while your mother was a Kyuubi no Kitsune, hence why you have the ears and tails."

"But why do I have them now?"

"Most kitsune children are born to appear human at first. They start to gain their kitsune traits after they've unlocked their chakra. You gained your traits now because you unconsciously summoned your chakra to help in the healing process."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"How come you've never told me any of this before?"

"We wanted you to have a normal life before plunging you into the supernatural world."

"We?"

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, and I. Tsunade is actually an Angel who never fell from God's grace. Jiraiya actually comes from a long line of humans who've become elemental sages, experts in the art of chakra and senjutsu. I, myself, am a dimensional traveler, wandering the various worlds that exist throughout the multiverse."

"But why keep something this important from me," growled Naruto, his eyes still shadowed by his front bangs.

Xander sighed. "It was to keep you hidden, safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes. You see, a kitsune yokai isn't just born with nine tails. Just like how members of the Three Factions indicate their power levels through the number of wings they have, yokai have various physical traits that give some indication as to how powerful they are. In your mother's case, she was born with one fox tail and eventually grew eight more as her power increased. The simple fact that you have nine tails right off the bat means that you have an incredible amount of raw power that could possibly increase even further. In addition, your father was no ordinary human. Like Jiraiya, Minato came from a long line of shinobi warriors. His clan had members who were not only born with large amounts of chakra but were also inherently skilled in fuinjutsu, the ninja art of sealing. Combining the incredible power that each of your parents had would've made you a high priority target amongst the factions of the supernatural world. Each of the Three Factions would've loved to have someone like you join their side, even with the fragile truce going on between them. Other groups would see you as a potential weapon that could be molded or even as a potential threat."

"If that's all true, then what really happened to my parents? All I know is that they died on the night I was born."

Xander looked away from Naruto's ice-cold eyes. "Even though your chakra was still dormant and developing, we could still feel the power radiating from your small body. Your parents, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, all had enemies that wanted nothing more than to hurt them in the most painful way possible. Killing a newborn child who is loved by all four would've been the perfect blow. On the night you were born, we were attacked by a man named Obito Uchiha. He was a former student of your father who went insane after a botched mission that killed his lover, Rin. However, he wasn't alone. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, and longtime enemy of your mother, was there alongside several others. Jiraiya, Minato, and I tried to hold them off long enough for Tsunade to help Kushina give birth to you and get the two of you to safety. However, Jiraiya became incapacitated, while I was busy fending off both Obito and Orochimaru, Jiraiya's fellow sage who turned traitor. Minato chased after Kaguya and several of her soldiers. Both Minato and Tsunade did their best to keep you and your mother safe, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Tsunade couldn't properly battle her opponent and keep you safe at the same time, especially in such close quarters. Minato quickly dispatched Kaguya's men, but he soon felt the full effects of his wounds. Kushina was too tired to do so much as lift a finger, and had already lost a large amount of blood. In a desperate attempt to save your mother, he threw himself between Kaguya and Kushina, dying as a result. Your mother left this world not long after. By the time we were able to force the enemy back, it was too late. Your parents were gone."

As he finished his tale, Xander looked up to see streams of crystal clear tears flowing from his former charge's eyes. For years, Xander feared the day he would tell Naruto the true story behind the death of his parents. He had hoped that time and maturity would have made it easier, for both Naruto and himself, to handle such painful events. However, upon seeing the devastation and heartbreak in the young man's eyes, Xander felt his own heart ache from delivering such agonizing news. Just as he was about to try and comfort his former charge, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, Xander saw that Tsunade was standing in the doorway, her own eyes filled with much pain and sorrow. Gently getting up, Xander walked over to his longtime friend. For her part, Tsunade did nothing but stared sadly at her godson. Giving her shoulder a firm squeeze, Xander nodded before leaving the room. Not even acknowledging the man, Tsunade walked over to her surrogate son and gently sat down on the bed, slowly bringing Naruto into a comforting hug. The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto hugged his surrogate mother tightly as he cried all the pain within his heart out. In return, Tsunade whispered comforting words to her godson with all the love she could give, as she gently rubbed his back. The surrogate mother and son stayed in that position for what felt like hours, only finding solace in each other's comfort. Eventually, Naruto's cries slowly dwindled into sobs and hiccups before ending completely.

"Did they love me? Would they forgive me," muttered Naruto.

"They would never blame you for something that wasn't your fault. They loved you from the moment they heard they were having you," gently hushed Tsunade.

"…What happens now?"

"We'll help you control your new powers. But for now, you'll stay here. You're too exhausted from everything you've heard this morning to go to school."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I need to keep my studies up. It's the least I can do for them. Besides, I'll be okay," reassured the blonde. Tsunade didn't look convinced at all but reluctantly accepted her surrogate son's decision. Giving him another firm squeeze, the Angel gently released the young teen before getting up. "There's a spare uniform in the closet. I'll drive you to school. Since Xander has the day off, he'll stay here and plan your training schedule."

"What about my ears and tails?"

Tsunade gestured towards the mirror. "You merely have to concentrate on your human form. The tails and ears should stay hidden so long as you keep your concentration."

Following her advice, Naruto concentrated on his original appearance, slightly surprised to see his tails and ears fade away and his human ears reappearing. Chuckling at her godson's fascination as he tried to feel around for his more foxy traits, Tsunade told the blonde to get dressed and to meet her downstairs, only stopping at the doorway. "Since you're still new to you kitsune side, you'll need to keep your concentration focused. After some time and training, holding your human form will be second nature to you." Receiving a nod from the young teen, Tsunade made her way downstairs to see Xander writing some things down on his planner. Looking up, Xander smiled to see some of the sadness lifted in his friend's eyes.

"He'll be heading to school, huh?"

Tsunade huffed. "He gained not just their strength but also their stubbornness."

"Seems to run in the family," smiled Xander softly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'll be driving him to school today, as well as picking him up. I've already told him how to hide his kitsune traits."

Xander frowned. "What about his other senses? Now that his kitsune and chakra abilities are unlocked, his senses will be greatly enhanced."

"I'm sure he'll get the hang of it. Experience is the best teacher after all," giggled Tsunade.

Xander shook his head. "I still swear that Jiraiya and Kushina finally got you to join them as a prankster."

Tsunade merely laughed at her friend's words.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please PM or leave a review to give me your thoughts or suggestions.<strong>

**Now to point some things out:**

**1. I wanted to make Naruto a Kitsune simply because there are not many stories that have him portrayed as a Kitsune. Any kitsune trait usually come from Kurama.**

**2. Naruto will not be joining Ria's peerage. He will be allied to only his friends, not the factions they represent, as we all know that Naruto doesn't really care about constraints such as factions and social statuses.**

**3. Yes, I plan to have characters from different anime join this story. Some will merely be cameos, while others (like Saeko and Takashi) will be minor characters. Some will have a specific purpose, while others will not.**

**4. I will not place the story solely on the OCs. Xander will be in the spotlight alongside Naruto because he is a MAIN CHARACTER. Any characters that appear OP, will be OP for a reason. I will explain about the OPs as the story progresses.**

**5. This is FAN fiction. Meaning, I, as the author, have the right to write this story how I see fit. If there is anyone who has a problem with it, the backspace button is on your browser for a reason.**


End file.
